Extremely Un-amusing
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Tsurugi Tsumiki is enrolled in Raimon JHS as a first year student. When she comes home Aoi asks her a simple question. "Extremely un-amusing." [Birthday Request from Shiranai Atsune]


**Extremely Unamusing**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Inazuma Eleven. Tsurugi Tsumiki and Shindou Okatsu belong to Shiranai Atsune, the requester of this story.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Shiranai Atsune as a present for her belated birthday. :)**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

"Tsu-chan!~"

"Ichinose-san." A girl, 14 years of age with navy blue hair and golden eyes coolly greeted her companion that had just a few seconds ago emerged from around the corner. "It's Tsumiki." The displeasure expressed through her tone was undeniable. She did not like being called with that name. Sadly, the other didn't seem to care for what she thought of that nickname. Thus, remaining totally oblivious to the matter.

"Hey, lighten up Tsu-chan! Mukuro-kun wouldn't want to see you with that scowl on your face." That being said, Tsumiki found her cheeks being pinched.

"Ow! What was that for Ichinose-san?!" Her companion gave no response as if she had not heard a word of what Tsumiki was saying.

"Ah? Did you say something, Tsu-chan?"

Tsumiki grunted. She was already used to the girl's personality. "Nothing. Ikiko-san."

"That's better! But I'd prefer if you drop the suffix." Ikiko smiled amicably giving her brown eyes a cheerful glint. "Anyway, you're starting at Raimon today right? I'll see you at orientation. Now, I've got a committee meeting to get to. Ciao!"

The navy haired girl was about to sigh in relief when her senior stopped in her tracks. "Oh yeah, Tsu-chan? Quit wearing those contacts will ya?"

"I'm not wearing contacts!" Tsumiki yelled after the receding figure of Ichinose Ikiko but her senior just laughed. Having nothing more to say, Tsumiki continued her walk to the school grounds.

* * *

At first glance, Tsurugi Tsumiki may seem like a regular 14-year old first year student sitting on one of the many seats in the main hall of the school listening to a speech by the school principal. Some people may not think much of her. But the truth is, she's the daughter of one of the infamous members of the Inazuma Legend Japan, Tsurugi Kyousuke and his wife, ex-manager of the team, Sorano Aoi.

She virtually looks like her father with her navy blue hair and pale skin tone. However, she inherited her mother's blue eyes. Even so, she wears golden colored contacts to match her father's eye color. Her personality also resembles that of her father's. Like her parents, she enjoys soccer and watching matches especially ones played by the Inazuma Legend Japan members.

Although most of her takes after her father, her mother also has a tremendous influence on her character. For example, unlike what her father did (which is wearing his casual clothes as his uniform), she was fully dressed in her uniform.

"And that concludes the orientation speech from our very own chairman." The emcee, the student council president announced. "All first years may now proceed to their respective classrooms. You guys have your map, right? If not please come forward and get a copy. You don't want to get lost on your first day! Dismissed!"

"Finally..." Tsumiki sighed.

"Ah! Tsurugi!"

Tsumiki turned just in time to spot a familiar brunette rushing up to her. "Matsukaze!"

"What class are you in, Tsurugi?" Matsukaze Mukuro asked.

"1-B. You?" Tsumiki answered while walking to her class.

"Aw, we're not in the same class." Matsukaze frowned. "I'm in 1-A. Where is it anyway?"

"You just passed it."

"EEEEEEH? Crap! See you Tsurugi!" And with that, he dashed off.

Tsumiki slowly walked into her classroom where she will be for the rest of the semester. She took a good look around and quickly picked a seat at the back row, two columns away from the window seat. Sure, she wanted the window seat too. But it was already taken by some other student which came in earlier than her. Just as she was taking her seat, an annoying voice was heard from the front of the classroom.

"Someone annoying has entered." Tsumiki muttered to herself. She propped her elbow onto the desk and leaned her head against the back of her palm, glaring at the newcomer. "Shindou Okatsu."

"Oh my! Look what we have here!" The navy haired girl gave no response to her other than the glare that she had also gotten from her father. Okatsu covered her mouth as she giggled. "Tsu-mi-ki-chan~"

A vein popped on Tsumiki's forehead. "Shindou." She hissed. "Don't call me with 'chan'."

"Nu-uh." Okatsu stuck her tongue out at Tsumiki.

Just then the teacher entered pausing their -ahem- 'cute' exchange of words.

The next time their eyes met a clear message was sent. _This ain't over. _

* * *

After school...

"So, _Princess _Okatsu. What is it you want?"

"Oh nothing, Tsumiki-chan~" Okatsu's singsong voice irked Tsumiki.

"Hn."

"Hmmm?~"

"You piss me off."

Okatsu smirked at that comment. "Successfully."

Tsumiki grunted and turned her back on Okatsu. "Anyways, I'm going home. Don't disturb me."

"Don't worry! I'll be back tomorrow!" Okatsu laughed in a singsong manner.

* * *

"Welcome home, Tsumiki." Aoi smiled at her daughter. "How was your day?"

"Extremely un-amusing."

**I suck. D: I really didn't know what to write. -cries- Gomen Atsune-san! T^T I hope you like it though. I don't blame you if you don't though. Haha... ^^|| **


End file.
